Rodrick Heffley
Rodrick Heffley is one of the main antagonists later anti-hero in the Diary Of A Wimpy Kid book and film series. He is a high school student and the older brother of Greg Heffley, who he constantly harasses over and over throughout the series. He is also the founder and drummer of the band Löded Diper He was portrayed by in the first three films, and Charlie Wright in the fourth film. Physical Appearance Rodrick is the oldest of the Heffley brothers. He is usually seen frowning, although he has smiled on other occasions. In the books, he has a perfectly round head and his hair is spiky. In the films, he has shaggy brown hair. Biography Book History Rodrick is Greg and Manny's older brother, the false main antagonist/deuteragonist of the second book and movie ("Rodrick Rules") and a bully throughout the series. He's a junior in high school. There isn't much of a relationship between him and Manny, but he and Greg seem to have huge sibling rivalry going on however they sometimes seem to get along. From Greg's point of view, Rodrick is always picking on Greg. However, as Rodrick can frequently be a jerk to Greg while also manipulating their parents and other grownups, sometimes, but rarely, are his actions justified. Rodrick has a band called Löded Diper, which is a metal band whose lead singer is a man named Bill Walter, who is a 35-year-old high school drop out, is unemployed, and still lives with his parents. In , Rodrick enters his band into a talent show, but a kindergartner named Harry Gilbertson gets the reward of "Best Musical Act" even though his act was simply skating around a radio playing "Yankee Doodle Dandy". His humor consists of seeing people get hurt. He seems to be very fond of horror movies, absolutely loves music (especially heavy metal), and also has a best friend named Ward. Rodrick did terribly back in elementary and middle school. The only reason why Rodrick is doing slightly better at high school is because he cheats by having his dad do all the work for him. Rodrick is extremely lazy when it comes to school, and that explains where Greg gets his laziness from. Rodrick would much rather sleep then pay attention to real life and knows he loves to sleep. Diary of a Wimpy Kid After the day Greg explains the Cheese Touch, Greg said Rodrick pulled a prank on him in the summer, by making Greg fooled and thinking he needed to go to school, but Greg was making a racket and his dad came in at 3 AM, yelling at Greg. Rodrick slept quick to look like no evidence, and it worked. On page 15, he appears as Greg saying set your hopes low to people so people think you did it. 15 pages later, Greg is saying that Rodrick has a band named Loded Diper and he likes to play heavy metal music, which Susan does not mind. He also appears later being punished for letting Manny bring a magazine for adults to show and tell. In the play, Rodrick videotapes so he can make fun of Greg Heffley as a tree as him singing. Rodrick was mad when Greg did not sing, so as Patty Farrell. Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules In this book, he makes a big apperance in almost every page. Greg explains that Rodrick dislikes Greg having a diary and if Greg tells on Rodrick for something bad, Rodrick will explain Greg's secret. Film History ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' In the first movie, he is a major antagonist. He is told by his parents to give Greg advise on Middle School and when he does so, he tells Greg he will not last long in middle school. Later Greg and Rowley go into Rodrick's room and find a magazine. They assume he won't know they're there because he has band practice. Rodrick shows up and threatens to literally kill Greg and chases him into his room. Greg stays in until he has to go to the bathroom. When Rodrick appears to leave, Greg makes it to the bathroom but Rodrick jumps out and surprises him. Greg ends up peeing on Rodrick and gets in trouble for it. On Halloween night, Rodrick is seen telling Greg and Rowley the local urban legend of "The Devil Worshiper Woods", in an effort to intimidate them. During the Wizard of Oz play Rodrick is seen trying to tape Greg singing, making Greg nervous. When Patty Farrell yells at Greg for not singing, a apple throwing fight breaks out, which Rodrick proceeds to tape. Greg later gets even with Rodrick by placing a chocolate bar in Rodrick's bag so their younger brother Manny would find it. Mrs. Heffley sees Manny reading said magazine which has a picture of a girl with a bikini on the cover. She gets angry at Rodrick for it and grounds him. ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' In the theatrical motion picture version of Rodrick Rules, he starts out as a villain as in the first movie and spends the majority of the movie in that capacity, but later is the anti-heroic deuteragonist and full fledge hero as he change into a more mature character as the movie progresses. He taught Greg Heffley on how to resist ever telling their parents about the party Rodrick threw when their parents were on vacation similar to the book. Unlike the book, Rodrick was forced to let Greg out of the basement after locking him because their mom called and wanted to talk to Greg. After that, Greg was allowed to stay in the party. In the morning, Rodrick and Greg rush to fix and clean everything, but the only existing problem is someone spray-painted on the bathroom door saying, "RODRICK RULES", which they replace with the basement door, but the difference is the basement door doesn't have a lock. In the movie, it shows that he spells door as d-o-r-e. While still hiding the fact of the party's existence from his parents, Bill Walter arrives to discuss on joining Rodrick's rock band called Löded Diper. Their dad, Frank, managed to find proof of the party by finding several pictures of Rodrick there (unlike in the book when there was only one picture), and he angrily grounds both Rodrick and Greg, with the harshest punishment being Rodrick not allowed to perform in the school band. They are forced to stay with their grandpa, and after Greg writes in his diary of encountering Holly after she gives positive feelings for him on how to deal with an annoying sibling, Rodrick reads it out loud when Greg was sleeping in the morning. Greg wakes up but is only wearing his underwear. Rodrick decides to show the diary to Holly for fun, but Greg managed to grab it back from him. Greg however ends up being cornered into hiding in the women's bathroom and escaped back into the room. However, Rodrick was recording all of this on tape with the security cameras since their grandpa is the surveillance officer of the retirement home he lives in. Greg then finds his best friend Rowley unable to perform his magical act because his assistant got stage fright. It is later revealed that Bill Walter kicked Rodrick out of his own band after joining in. Greg makes a deal with his mom that if he does a magic trick act with Rowley, then Rodrick will be allowed to play in the band. Rodrick manages to do so, and decides to give him back the tape with Greg running around the retirement center in his underwear. ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' In this movie, he is the supporting protagonist and is still at good terms with Greg. He falls for Holly's older sister Heather and goes great lengths to impress her. He is also trying to advertise his band, via selling adds of it to kids at Greg's school and wearing tattoos. When he first meets Heather, it it apparent that she is worse then he is. Heather speeds off and runs over his foot. When Rodrick finds out Greg has been going to an country club behind their parents' back, Rodrick threatens to tell Mr. and Mrs. Heffley unless Greg gets him in the country club. Rodrick manages to get in via the dumpster and jumping the fence. Rodrick hangs out near the pool to hang out with Heather, who is working as a life guard. Rodrick tries to pretend to drown in the pool, hoping to get CPR from Heather, but she ignores him. Rodrick is "saved" by a man hanging out, who does do CPR on him, much to his Rodrick's disgust. When Heather tries to get a band to play at her sweet sixteen, Greg decides to help Rodrick out and tells Heather about Löded Diper, passing them off as a world famous band. At Heather's sweet sixteen, Rodrick tries to impress her by singing Justin Beiber's "Baby", but she isn't very impressed. She even appears annoyed at him and even says she's going to kill him. After a series of clumsy mistakes, Heather's sweet sixteen is ruined. Nonetheless, Rodrick still tries to ask her out, but whether she accepts his offer or not is unknown, yet unlikely. ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' In the fourth movie, Rodrick goes along with the rest of his family on their road trip. At their hotel, Rodrick discover's Greg's plans to go to Player Expo. Greg convinces Rodrick to keep it secret, telling him that there's a rock band video game tournament. Later, Greg and Rodrick sneak out of the hotel to go to Player Expo. Greg tells Rodrick to take a video of him meeting Mac Digby, but their plans are foiled when their mother steps in to escort them. Quotes Gallery ImagesCAR9QYEK rodrick.jpg|Rodrick in live action, played by Devon Bostick. Rodrick 2nd actor.jpeg|Rodrick's second film actor, Charlie Wright. Trivia *He is based on Scott Kinney, a musician and Jeff Kinney's older brother. de:Rodrick Heffley Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Titular Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Protagonists Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Protective Category:Blackmailers Category:Book Villains Category:On & Off Category:Torturer Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trickster Category:Redeemed Category:Mischievous Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Vandals Category:Master of Hero Category:Parody/Homage Category:Saboteurs Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Type Dependent on Version